The Correspondence of Draco and Lucius Malfoy
by ThePrincessBride14
Summary: Draco tries to convince Lucius that Hermione is the right one for him in a series of letters. Epistolary fic. Oneshot. Complete.


**Disclaimer: HP belongs to Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.**

**The Correspondence of Draco and Lucius Malfoy**

**a Harry Potter Fanfiction,**

**by ThePrincessBride14  
**

* * *

**Dearest Father,**

I am not mistaken that it has come to your knowledge that I am set to marry someone that you do not approve of me. I can say that I expected that as much, coming from you. However, I will not discount the fact that I am still thoroughly saddened by your disapproval. But bear in mind that I will not be disheartened by your distaste.

We are already set to marry on the 26th of June, and we will not send you an invite unless you are truly committed on going, for reasons that are financial wise, of course. Since you have stripped me off my inheritance, I must say that I am in a financial situation I've never experienced until now. I am saying this not because I want to grovel at your mercy and ask for your help, but to relay to you the developments of my financial status. So far I have been able to put up a home, most naturally, it is not as big as the manor, but a humble one. And I am pleased to say that it was all through all my honest work.

**Your son,**

**Draco Black Malfoy**

P.S - I think you would be delighted to know that I am venturing on a business soon with a friend

* * *

**Father,**

I have not received a reply as of late. I will take your silence as an opportunity for me to tell that mother will be going to our nuptials. She's been helping Hermione to pick out a dress, and so do with a lot of things for us. She had been a blessing to us, father. I hope that your stubborn head could see through the fact that I love Hermione and that she loves me too.

I must cut the letter short- there is something burning in the kitchen.

**Regards,**

**Draco Black Malfoy**

* * *

**Honorable Father,**

I think I must have given you the wrong impression of my wife-to-be. In the letter I have just received, I think you slyly hinted that Hermione is not fit to fulfill her wifely duties due to the evidentiary burning kitchen. I must say, you are wrong, father, but not completely. Hermione doesn't know how to cook; she burns a lot of food and has burned the kitchen on many occasions. It has been a constant pain to put up with, now that she's really trying her best to learn.

You must be laughing at me right now father, for you have always said that the measure of a good wife is her ability cook. For years I believed as such, but I am now negating such an idea for I am presently in the position to say so. She might know how to cook, but Hermione is exceptional in the way she cares for me. She wakes up early, not to cook breakfast, but to see through the things I'd need for work. Do not be mistaken father; Hermione is a very busy person, too. She is working two jobs, one at the ministry and the other babysitting Potter's brats. She is very good with children, firm yet loving. I cannot wait to have one of our own but in due time.

Is that not what a wife is father? To see through the welfare of her husband? Hermione does that for me, regardless of whether the night before was rough or pleasant. She never lets me out of the house without kissing me good-bye. She is an extraordinary woman, and she cares for me very deeply.

**Sincerely,**

**Draco Black Malfoy**

P.S I do not find cooking to be an emasculating task.

* * *

**Dearest Father,**

Time is ticking. In a month, I shall be wed to Hermione. I feel excited and restless at the idea to be finally coming to fruition. I am annoyed by your hardheadedness. All the more you seem to insult Hermione. I bet that you would say the same things I am going to say right now when mother would be subjected into such hasty judgments.

You said that you were appalled at the idea of half-blooded grand children and that you would never want anything that has to with a muggle born, specifically my wife-to-be. Do not be hasty to conclude that I will not defend her. I have given you the kindness and respect befitting that of a good son, for years now I have done nothing but to show you what you expect me. Falling in love and marrying a muggle born maybe out of your list, but you could at least respect my happiness.

I feel happy with my life right now, especially with her. She maybe a muggle-born, but she could out magic any other pureblooded witch. She is as much as beautiful as they are, even more so I'm afraid. She is kind, kinder than most of them are. She is not prejudiced nor a bigot, she is a caring and generous woman, and that I truly love her with all my being.

I hope you can see that father.

**Respectfully,**

**Draco Black Malfoy**

* * *

**Father,**

Unexpected things have happened. We are pushing the wedding on the 20th. I am a bit annoyed to say that Hermione is still adamant on reserving you an invite. She said that you'd come along, and realize the error of your ways. I, of course, added the latter.

You are tiring me with your childish games father; you know very well that the issue of blood has long been taboo in the wizarding world. I think you and your friends are the only ones sticking to the 'high' chair that everyone else have left. I must say, I won't be surprised when I'd find out soon enough that another Dark Lord is on the rise. I meant to say that in a humorous manner of course. You are far too old to be trying such extreme passions in life. I suggest you try a new hobby, gardening perhaps? Or maybe something less extraneous, gardening might be too harsh for your arthritis.

On another note, Hermione and I are coming up to dinner this Sunday. It maybe is her last bid (I repeat, not mine) to convince you to come. I don't know why she tries, but like I said before and always, she is an extraordinary woman. And I have no doubt that she'll have you under her little pinky too.

**Resigned,**

**Draco Black Malfoy**

* * *

**Father,**

Dinner last Sunday was horrendous. Of course, it was to your courtesy. If it weren't for you and your temperance, dinner could have gone okay. I know well enough that it wouldn't be great, but less had I expected that it would turn out to be a venue for you to voice out your disapproval.

I don't think that it was coincidental that you served all my favorite dishes. I know well enough that you were trying to emphasize Hermione's lack of culinary skills, which, in turn, had warranted me with anxiety and undue stress. Hermione's determination to learn something hard to contest with, and in my future I envision countless of disastrous taste tests. I thank you for that, Father.

Also, by this time, Hermione and I would be finalizing the details. You are no longer open to the option of changing your mind. The magical ink on the invitation has already finalized your decline to our request.

**Regards,**

**Draco Black Malfoy**

* * *

**Father,**

Since you've asked, I must be gracious enough to give you an answer. I really did not want to divulge this, but Hermione persuaded me with her incessant nagging; the reason why we pushed the date earlier than what was previously announced is because she is with child. Yes father, my child.

I feel utterly delighted, almost to the point of exhilaration. As much as I don't want to, I can't help it but bring you in mind. I would like to think that you felt the same way, the same way I do now for my unborn child.

Hermione is the love of my life, and I know, I know that you don't want anything to do with us (We come in pairs) or our baby, but for the sake of Hermione's well-being (and my sanity) don't push her even harder. I don't want something as trivial as your approval to put her health and my child in jeopardy.

If I must sever ties with you, then I would. This is not a threat father; I'm merely waving up the white flag.

**Sincerely,**

**Draco Black Malfoy**

* * *

**Father,**

You're current letter bothers me. You asked me, if I may quote you, "Why do you love her? Why do you love her enough to even forget the father that reared you and molded you to become who you are now?"

The answer is simple, Father. I just love her simply and truly. I cannot come up with reasons, I am not a sage. I am just a man, and I found someone who could make me happy. Like what Mother did and still does for you. Hermione does that to me, and even though I shut her off most of the time, I know in my heart that she has that innate knowledge of who I really am. She can see through me, and as much as I hate it, she gets me. She gets me so much to the point that it is bothersome. But it makes me feel good, to know that I never have to be someone else around her.

If only to humor you, I did the old Malfoy test on her. You always told me that if a woman won't walk away from such adversity (that we Malfoy men have intelligently crafted) then she is a keeper. She really is, Father. And even if she failed it, I would never let her out of my sight. The thought never crosses me anyway.

**Respectfully,**

**Draco Black Malfoy**

* * *

**Father,**

You never replied. Did you get my letter? I am getting married in a day. Time really grows fast, and Hermione is growing more beautiful at each passing day (though I tell her otherwise).

I guess this is it Father, I hope you wish me a smooth sailing wedded life. Even if your physical presence won't warrant it.

**Always,**

**Draco Black Malfoy**

P.S My wife-to-be is still counting on your attendance. I tell you, the woman doesn't know when to quit it. Till then, Father.

* * *

**Mr. Lucius Malfoy,**

Thank you. Thank you for everything. The moment Draco's eyes lit up, I knew that he couldn't be prouder of being your son. So thank you for that. You know I asked you in private, (despite of the fact that I'd knew you'd come around) what made you to decide to attend after all? And you told me, very curtly, that you would answer back when the time warrants it. And I would be waiting on the advent of that.

Our little one should be with us soon, and I hope our wedding wouldn't be the last occasion you'd attend in behalf of us.

**Sincerely,**

**Hermione Malfoy née Granger**

* * *

**Ms. Hermione Malfoy née Granger,**

Do me a favor and snoop on your husband's letters. If one thing, I know that's what Malfoy women do.

**Soon to be a Grandfather,**

**Lucius Malfoy**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Oh hello! Another one of my favorite things to do. One-shots! ahaha. :) So what did you think? Hit that review button! Oh, and I'm 1/4 done on the new chapter for I Thought I Lost You. And also, I have written a smut! on adultff of course. would have my head if I try. The link is on the profile page! And remember, I don't write smut for children. If you're a kid, do me a favor and don't read it. :) It is better if you keep your mind clean (for now). All errors are mine, I'd try to fix it sometime later. *sigh*  
**

**Hit that review button! Love you sweeties!**

* * *


End file.
